A Summoning of Heroes
by Shadowcat20x
Summary: 8 years in the future, the Fire Lord, the Avatar, and old friends must band together once more to stop the menace of the fire rebels who threaten to destroy the peace. Includes Zutara and Sukka
1. Dearest Uncle

**8 Years in the Future **

**Chapter 1: _Letters from a King and Queen_**

**Part 1: _Dearest Uncle_**

**  
**

_A Not Too Distant Future...  
_

A letter pressed and sealed with red wax slipped through the copper slot in the door.

Iroh held the sleek silver handle of a crisp new teapot in his hands. He poured the steaming sweet jasmine tea into the awaiting china cups.

It was peaceful in the world renowned Jasmine Dragon tea shop. Every day he would watch as nobility, and generals mixed with the presence of craftsmen and peasants. The atmosphere of Iroh's shop seemed to be of another world, as benders of all elements laughed with each other.

It had been a slow process, but every minute, peace continued to flourish here. Shortly after the Great and Final Battle and the Fall of the Fire Nation's Tyranny, all the nations had convened together to build a new kingdom on the western coast of the earthen realm, one where anyone could find welcome.

General Iroh, once known as the Dragon of the West had been chosen to usher in this new age of peace and prosperity. He guided his city with sternness, but also a compassionate hand. Some were surprised by how well the kingdom named after Lu Ten, the General's late son, had thrived. Visitors from all corners of the earth would stop by, many for advice from the legendary Iroh.

He of course, had grown older, and was slower than he used to be. He walked with a permanent crick in his back, a result from the great battle. But those who knew him still saw that infamous twinkle in his eye. He looked healthy and well rested.

He had opened up his own tea shop next to the modest palace that had been built for him. Iroh was happier than he had been in many years.

A slightly plump, cheery girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"General, Iroh, Sir?"

"Yes Jun?"

"A letter came for you."

"Forgive me one moment." He bowed his head slightly to an earth kingdom general. "Jun, finish taking these men's orders."

"Yes, Sir."

Iroh took the letter and smiled at the familiar scent of the inviting warmth of the fire lands. He recognized Fire Lord Zuko's seal, an open hand with an olive branch resting upon it. He had changed his family's seal of a flame and swords when he was declared leader of the Fire Nation six years ago.

Walking to the tea shop's backroom, Iroh gently opened the crinkled parchment. Two sheets were within: the elegantly designed invitation that he expected every year, and a letter. The handwriting of the letter was sharp and rough, but it displayed confidence and mediated thought. It read:

_Dearest Uncle,_

_Autumn has come to us at last. We've been waiting for our newly planted sapling forests to grow their leaves for years, as you know. Spring was a breathtaking and refreshing sight. Katara reminded me that the tree's new buds gave us hope and a renewed devotion to our work. Perhaps we're headed on the right path after all. The leaves of our fire trees glow with the unmatched beauty of crimsons and golds During those troubling years so long ago, I had forgotten what a magnificent country the fire nation is. It is good to be home._

_I hear tidings of how Kingdom Lu Ten is doing, and I am well pleased. Of course, how could I not be, knowing you are behind it all? It is an astounding city, perhaps my favorite place to be after home. The people are happy, and forgiving. Ready and willing to start new lives, new friendships._

_I know I haven't visited in three years, but I have been so immersed in this war with the fire rebels. I'm sure you've heard much on this, considering who visits your world famous tea shop. But I'm at a point where not even my generals and advisors know what to do. I have tried to contact Aang, but it is of little use. He seems to be having troubles of his own. If you know where he is, please inform him of our plight. I need you Uncle. I need your wisdom, now more than ever._

_You haven't attended the Annual Diplomat's Ball in three years, but now, I'm asking you to please be there. The other nations are restless and frustrated with the rebels, and have decided to take it out on the fire nation. I have never been good at negotiations, I leave that to Katara and my representatives, but I fear I can no longer hide my face from the world. I need you by my side in this matter. Please consider this journey._

_Katara sends her warmest wishes and love. I miss our afternoon tea. I look forward to seeing you soon, Uncle._

_With affection and regards,  
Zuko_


	2. Dear Sokka

**8 Years in the Future **

**Chapter 1: _Letters from a King and Queen_**

**Part 2: _Dear Sokka_  
**

**  
**

"Sir Sokka. Erm…Sir?" 

The blue clad spectacled assistant looked around the enormous, and ever so messy lab. It was crowded with men and women tinkering and playing with gadgets he had never seen. They chatted and laughed, and appeared to not be getting any work done at all. No one even seemed to know exactly where Sokka was. One man sitting in a wheeled chair with a pair of goggles on his head grinned and finally pointed out the way. The assistant continued to step over wires and bits of metal, and looked through different colored jars that held powders and various liquids. Being new, he had never been inside the celebrated lab before.

He had wanted to be employed in the "Factory of Dreams" for years. Millions had heard of the wondrous inventions and machines to come out of that place. And not just that, but ideas and concepts on learning that seemed to change the world.

And yet this was not what he was expecting. The workshop was not filthy, but it was unorganized and cluttered. Junk littered the floors, the tables, the walls and even the ceiling. He thought it impossible that all those good things he had heard had actually come from here.

"Sir Sokka?"

Suddenly he stopped abruptly as right before his feet Sokka slid out on a low roller table from underneath a large metal contraption. He smelled like oil, and black smears covered his skin and clothes. He wore a large pair of goggles that magnified his eyes tenfold, which frightened the assistant at first glance.

Sokka stood up, and slipped his goggles off. He was tall, and broad. Much larger and strapping than the assistant had been expecting, in fact he felt petite and fragile in the presence of this water tribe legend. Sokka had the slim beginnings of a beard, dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and the masculine facial features his friends would never have guessed he'd grow up to have.

He smiled broadly and shook the smaller man's hand.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"A-actually Sir, I'm here to help you. I'm the new assistant, Chi'in."

"Great to meet you Chi'in, how do you like my Factory of Dreams?" Sokka said as he grinned and outstretched his hands, showing off what he considered his pride and joy.

"Er, I'm speechless Sir. It's an interesting name though."

"I know, isn't it? I came up with it myself." He then muttered something under his breath that Chi'in didn't entirely hear. But he did pick up the words: Katara…make fun…Toph… laugh all you want …Suki…it's a good name…

Sokka turned back to Chi'in. "Say, Chi'in have you met my son? Koda, where are you boy?"

"I'm up here Dad!" Both Chi'in and Sokka looked up at a small boy strapped in a harness, hanging upside down, inspecting a winged apparatus hanging from the ceiling.

"Alright, be careful!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is lunch ready?"

Sokka laughed a big hearty laugh. "He's my boy alright."

"H-how old is your son?"

"Six. Or Five"

"Four and three quarters dad."

"And you let him…do that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Uh..." Chi'in's face reddened and he became flustered. Suddenly he remembered why he had been sent to find Sokka. "Oh, Sir, this just came in your post today." He handed over a letter with a red pressed seal.

"Ah, thank you."

"My pleasure Sir. Please if there's anything you need then-"

But Sokka was no longer listening. He tore open the envelope with the seal that he had instantly recognized. It had been a year since he'd last seen his sister. He glanced at the invitation to the Diplomat's Ball and quickly unfolded the letter. The handwriting was soft and curvy, but also assertive and reflective, he'd know it anywhere. It read:

_Dear Sokka,_

_I know, I know. I'm not using the new typing device you sent us, but I just can't get the knack of it. So you'll have to deal with old fashioned writing from your ever so technologically impaired sister._

_I visited dad a few months ago. I hadn't remembered it feels like you can almost touch the stars there. The snow had freshly fallen, and the new igloos glittered in the noon day sun like tales from my memory. Mom would have loved it. At least I think she would have. Sometimes, I feel myself forgetting._

_It doesn't snow here, of course, but it does glow, like the warming embers of a winter fire. There is a young family of phoenixes that have made their stay in our garden. They astonish the eye, and their song is more enchanting than any I have ever heard. Zuko told me a legend about how the first phoenix rose from ashes to live again. Considering the lives we've all had, it's strange when you wonder if fables came from life or the other way around._

_I hear great things everyday about the wonderful inventions and ideas that your "Factory of Dreams" is always putting out. I am so impressed with your work, and the good you and your recruits bring to the world. We…I would have been lost by now if it weren't for some of those creations. But I still think it's a stupid name._

_Things haven't been looking up since you were here last. In fact the political situation has escaladed. The fire rebels are now committing more atrocious acts, nearing the line of terrorism. And if having to deal with them is already bad enough, now the other nations are blaming us. I know you attend the Ball every year, but I just wanted to warn you what kind of a scene you'll see this time. Zuko and I both agree, your expertise on some of these matters, and your presence could help us through the proceedings immensely._

_I haven't been able to get in touch with Aang in four months and a half. I'm worried. This is the longest I've been out of contact with him. If you know where he is, please let him know I care. Please tell him to have hope. I know sometimes he thinks he's on a pointless quest, but he can't give up. Please tell him we need him._

_I've missed you brother. Send my love to Suki. And of course to Koda, Sakari, and little Sesi. Be sure to bring the entire family this time around. I love you all. We'll be looking forward to seeing you next month._

_Love,_

_Katara_

Sokka folded the letter and slipped it in his shirt pocket.

"Who was the letter from, Sir?"

"The Fire Queen."

Chi'in, shocked, asked, "The Fire Queen? Is it true then, Sir, that the Fire Queen is your sister?"

"It's very true."

Chi'in looked surprised, but after a moment of thought, disgusted. Immediately Sokka grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, do you hear me Chi'in? The Fire Nation is the Water Tribe's ally."

"Yes, sir! I hear you!"

Sokka let go. He sniffed the air. A bright smile lit up his face.

"Pork and stewed sea prunes."

Chi'in sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything but oil and grease sir."

"Don't worry, my nose is highly trained and my instincts are top notch. Chi'in, stick with me, and maybe one day yours will be too."

Lunch turned out to be grilled salmon.


	3. Dear Toph

**8 Years in the Future **

**Chapter 1: _Letters from a King and Queen_**

**Part 3: _Dear Toph_  
**

**  
**

"No, no, no. Your stance is all wrong. You look like some twinkly-toed air bender. And I should know." Toph was standing with her hands on her hips overseeing a group of teenage earthbending students. One particular pupil was now experiencing what past students had named "The Wrath of Toph."

She had grown tall and slender, but gave one the impression that she was a huskier person. She was abrupt, and ungraceful, much to her parent's disapproval. Her laugh was loud and unlady-like, and she still loved hanging out at wrestling matches. Her facial features had matured over the years, leaving her a soft nose and lips, but intense narrow eyes. She never wore make-up, and she never wore dresses.

She was without a doubt, the toughest teacher in the entire Earth Kingdom. And yet, she was also the best. She was so good in fact, that everyone and their kid brother wanted to attend her academy.

She stomped on the ground and a column made of earth shot up.

"Did you watch how I did that or was it too fast for you?"

"Um…"

Toph sighed. She felt footsteps approaching behind her.

"Lady Toph?"

"Shun, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want you to call me that?"

"My apologies, Lady- I mean Toph. I hope I'm not interrupting your class, but a letter came for you just now."

"What does the seal look like?"

Shun flipped the letter over. "Um, it appears to be a hand with an olive branch."

Quickly, Toph turned to her students.

"Everyone, sparring partners. I'll be back in ten minutes." The students quickly scrambled with their partners and ran to the sparring field. Toph grabbed the one student she'd been humiliating earlier, by the shoulder. He turned back, terrified.

"Yes, Sifu Toph?"

"You did good today, Gero. Just keep practicing."

His face brightened immensely. To be complimented by the master….he was speechless.

"Thank you Sifu Toph."

"Now hurry and find a partner, before you end up sparring with yourself again."

"Yes master, whatever you say." He hurried away.

Toph turned back toward her assistant Shun.

"Please read it to me."

"Yes, of course, Toph."

Shun opened the parchment to reveal the invitation and a letter.

"There's an invitation to the Annual Diplomat's Ball next month. And there's a letter. It reads:

_Dear Toph,_

_Well, seeing as you told me to get to the point in my last letter, I will. Get ready for the Ball. Now. Come prepared._

_Have you been in contact with Aang? I haven't been able to reach him. Last time I did, he was near the eastern edges of the earth kingdom. I miss him, and I hope he's doing all right. Please tell him we need him._

_I look forward to seeing you soon Toph._

_Love,  
Katara_

Shun stopped. "I didn't realize you were acquainted with the fire lord's wife."

"Yeah, we go back a long way. Shun, send an rsvp to the sugar queen-"

"Sugar Queen?"

"I said Fire Queen. Send it, and then start getting my affairs in order for the trip. I'll probably be gone at least three weeks."

"Three weeks for a Ball?"

"Sure, the Fire Lord's a dancing pansy."

Shun raised an eyebrow at this, but bowed and went off to start preparations for Toph's departure.

Toph knew the Ball was more a cover-up than anything else. It was time to stop the rebels. She smiled. Finally, some real action.


	4. Iroh's Guest

**8 Years in the Future **

**Chapter 1: _Letters from a King and Queen_**

**Part 4: _Iroh's Guest_**

**  
**

Iroh sighed and put down the letter. He glanced at the included polished invitation and then passed it across the table.

"So, it looks like I'm going home. Will you be going to the Fire Lord's Ball as well?"

The young man seated across from him sipped his tea, as he picked up the piece of parchment. He cringed, rubbed his hairless head, and sat back.

"I haven't been to the Fire court in six years."

"Well then, don't you think it's time?"

"But, what I did…I don't know if they can ever forgive me. If she can forgive me."

"You underestimate Katara. She has proven herself to be a woman of great valor and honor. Do not so easily presume she holds grudges. Especially against you."

"I know. That's my weakness, I just don't understand people. Even the ones that were close to me. We've been writing each other for years. But lately, nothing really passes between us. I have so much to say to her that can't be explained in a letter."

Iroh contemplated this. He took a sip of tea.

"Do you still lover her, Aang?"

Aang stiffened. He hesitated than hung his head. He whispered,

"I don't know."

"It is always good to find someone you care for. But if that someone does not return the affection, it can be poisonous. The best antidote is to confront the problem."

"Maybe it's my destiny to be alone."

"Destiny? There is no such thing. Destiny is what you make it."

Aang softly smiled. "Is this the way it was with Zuko?"

Iroh chuckled. "You know, it was for much of the time."

Both sipped their tea in silence.

Aang had grown tall as well, taller than Sokka even, to whom he delighted in reminding. Aang was agile, and thinner than he should have been. His muscles were not entirely developed yet, but he still possessed impressive strength. His voice had deepened considerably. He had a contagious hearty smile, and his calming attitude gave others the impression of innocence. But Aang was far from innocent now. Not after what he had been thorough. Not after what he had seen.

The past few years, in between helping the nations of the world restore order and peace, he had been on a constant search for any remaining air benders. Or at least that's what he told everyone. Aang had actually given up hope of their survival three years into his search. He only kept it going to feel like he had some purpose, a family to find. All of his friends were growing up, getting married, and invested in their own projects. He felt the outsider in all of their homes, and never stayed in one place for long. He supposed he truly had become an air nomad, if he even really knew what that meant. He was only twelve when he left his people, after all.

Iroh set down his cup.

"You know the rebels need to be stopped."

Aang swallowed and nodded. "Innocent people are being hurt everyday. I know what you're going to say. I need to get over myself and get to work."

Iroh smiled. "Perhaps we have been spending too much time together."

Aang smiled and bowed before the general.

"Thank you Sifu Iroh." He stood up taking a look at the invitation one more time. It had been so long…..he took a deep breath.

"I guess the next time I'll see you is at the Fire Palace."

"Goodbye Avatar."

After Aang left the room, Iroh whispered,

"You will find them Aang."


	5. The Fire Lord and Queen

**8 Years in the Future **

**Chapter 1: _Letters from a King and Queen_**

**Part 5: _The Fire Lord and Queen_  
**

**  
**

All the letters and invitations had been sent.

Lord Zuko rested his calloused hands on the stone ledge of a palace window. He looked at his hands and noticed the scars and the rough spots. They should not have been the hands of a King. And yet there he was, six years after being crowned.

If he had finished growing up in the palace, he could have had true royal hands, smooth, and perfect, graceful and nimble. But now, they were hard, and coarse and flawed. They had become the product of not only living like a refugee, but after the coronation, they had suffered from Zuko's stubbornness. _A King should not work in the dirt and the grime amidst peasants_, his royal advisors would tell him.

But Zuko didn't care. Whenever he had time away from his constant responsibilities as Fire Lord, he was out there day and night repairing and restoring the homes, and towns, and cities of the fire nation. Many times going beyond the borders of their land to help those communities of the water tribes and the earth kingdom, which had been ravaged by the last hundred years.

And now, he looked at his hands.

"They're warm hands Zuko."

He looked to his side where Katara had come in. She had grown tall, and willowy. Her dark smooth skin still radiated, and her hair was long, much longer than it had been when she was an adolescent, and it fell in waves down her back. Her ocean eyes were always full of serenity, only now, they held a hard earned wisdom as well. She dressed in reds, appearing the living embodiment of her adopted home, yet secretly she missed the calming blues of her childhood. The southern water tribe beauty now looked out over the kingdom with him as a queen of a foreign nation.

She placed her hands on top of his, feeling his cracked skin. Zuko looked at her copper colored hands. She wore no jewelry, no fineries. All the excess wealth the palace had accumulated over the years went to the restoration funds.

Zuko swallowed as he held her hands, and for the first time realized how similar they had become to his. No longer were they silky and soft like they had once been. He rubbed his fingers over her blemished ones and her abrasive palms. She had been with him every humble step of the way, helping him bring back honor and dignity to the throne of the fire lord.

"I'm sorry. I never thought being Fire Lord would mean…"

"Sacrifice?" she offered when he hesitated.

He nodded. "Your hands, our lives..."

"Have been good ones Zuko. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It's been hard. So very hard."

She rested her head upon his shoulder.

"We never thought it would be easy."

"The rebels are planning to destroy the peace we've worked so hard to achieve."

"We'll stop them. You've got to have hope Zuko. You've already done so much for your people. For the entire world."

"Sometimes I don't know if I can help anyone. Look at me, I'm a beaten man."

She turned to him and really looked at his appearance. She sighed. He was right, to a random passerby, Zuko would appear to be a trodden man. He dressed in browns and reds, and in fabric not entirely fitting for a king. She had done all she could to heal the scar Fire Lord Ozai had given him over his left eye, but it persisted on remaining a part of his features. His ebony hair and beard were well kept, but his face, and especially his golden eyes, looked tired. His skin had become dry from all his work in the sun, and tanner then it had once been.

But he had grown into a hearty man, large in stature, and well toned, the obvious result of an ample amount of hard work outdoors. He stood out among the other nobles of the court. He had a robust presence in a room full of pale, slender people.

Katara took his face in her hands and turned him towards her.

"What I see is the most benevolent Fire Lord the world has ever seen. Someone who's seen the bad times, plenty of those, and received his fair share of pain. And yet, he's too tenacious to stand by while someone else is suffering. Face it Zuko, you're one of the good guys. You're a strong man, and I couldn't love you any less."

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer. She kissed him. He held her, and kissed her back. Her hands felt gentle and soothing, contrary to their appearance. He loved this woman with all his heart and soul, and was amazed everyday by her ceaseless endurance by his side.

Katara rested her forehead against Zuko's as she whispered, "Your hands are good hands."


	6. While Katara Slumbered

**8 Years in the Future **

**Chapter 2: _The Dreams of Heroes_**

**Part 1: _While Katara Slumbered_**

**  
**

In sleep the memories came back to her. Even now, as the majestic ruler of an entire nation, they haunted her.

_The heat had consumed her to the point of almost fainting. She struggled to keep the world from blurring together and going dark. She could see him walking closer. Like a sinister shadow he seemed to slither nearer and nearer until his burning hands grabbed at her neck. She screamed from the razing touch of his flesh. He lifted her up off the ground, leaving her feet dangling in the air. Choking, she thrashed about, straining to release herself, grappling his massive limbs. But she was as futile as a butterfly against a dragon._

_In her remaining consciousness he seemed to pass in and out of her vision. His mouth opened up in a revolting grin. His teeth were perfect, some even down to a point. They reflected a yellow light from the surrounding flames, and his furrowed eyes appeared like smoldering blood rubies. Underneath the throbbing pain, Katara felt a fear fierce enough to chill her veins. _

"_Who do you think you are?"_

_His voice was horrifyingly urbane. He stared into her dying ocean eyes, daring her to answer._

_From the doorway, an enraged, fuming voice roared, _

"_Her name is Katara of the Water Tribe."_

_Ozai turned his head just in time to see his son barreling into him with all the force he could muster._

_Katara felt herself falling to the ground, watching the massive ornate ceiling fade from view. Her head hit the metal floor and she lay limp, unable to reason or comprehend what was happening. She was awfully still as she gazed at two forms ablaze tumble and dance around one another. She watched, not aware of her still scalding skin, or her slowing breaths._

She would awaken in the dark, as the moonlight gleamed through the windows. Perspiring and breathing heavy, she'd turn to Zuko. He was awake each and every time she needed him to hold her, and always on the nights she would dream of that fateful day. His arms would tenderly wrap around her, as she slipped her hand in his. They would lie in the stillness until sleep took them once again. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing could be said. Dead seven years, Ozai still held her heart in trepidation.


	7. Singing Little Warriors to Sleep

**8 Years in the Future   
Chapter 2: _The Dreams of Heroes_  
Part 2: _Singing Little Warriors to Sleep_**

****

_Three weeks until the Fire Lord's Diplomat Ball_

Chi'in, Sokka's assistant, sat in the backroom of Sokka's home, working on books, papers, and scrolls in an array of disorganization. His face scrunched up in repugnance to Sokka's work space. He tapped his inked pen as he listened through the thin walls of the home. Carefree laughter echoed and bounced throughout the dwelling. Chi'in identified the laughter of the young children easiest. Their high voices sounded like the tinkling of crystal bells. They were small, fragile. He heard a woman's laugh that was proud and pure. And then the boisterous discernible guffaw that came from his chief.

They were preoccupied. Chi'in turned back to his work and pulled five sheets of wax paper from his bag. With exact precision, he began to trace copies of Sokka's blueprints.

Several rooms over, Sokka and his family were all seated seiza style around their low dining table. He leaned back on his tatami mat as he held an arm around his wife. Their two oldest children sat across from them listening intently to Suki as she narrated an elaborate tale about Sokka's first encounter with the world of the Kyoshi warriors, dress and all.

Sokka smiled as he watched his children entranced by Suki's tale. She was radiant. Her olive skin had a healthy glow, and her dark sapphire grey eyes shimmered in the cozy light of the lanterns of their home. Her hair had grown long and she wore it tied, gently resting against her back.

Triumphantly he had returned from the final battle, delighting in the idea that Suki could actually be waiting for him to come back to her, praising his courage. He was disappointed. For she had been at war as well. And finding her surrounded by five strapping earth kingdom army boys wasn't his idea of a romantic reunion.

When she saw him, Suki couldn't help herself but cry. Kyoshi warriors were brave, intelligent, and restrained. But to see him alive, when she knew very well that the last time she saw him could have been the last time she'd ever see him, left her heart open to emotions she didn't think possible.

They were married within a few months.

And then came little Koda.

Sokka wasn't sure he was entirely ready to become a father. But when Koda was hungry, Sokka fed him. When Koda needed someone to help him sleep, Sokka rocked him. And when Koda cried, Sokka held him close, and sang to him softly, songs his father had once sung to him so long ago on the clear crisp nights of the southern winter tundra.

His voice was low and gentle. With a gruff potency behind it, recalling the natural balance of his childhood home.

_I come from the Land of The Midnight Sun,  
Where the white fox and the reindeer run.  
Hey ya hey ya hey ya no nah...  
Hey ya hey ya hey ya no nah..._

Suki would lie in bed with the moonlight gleaming in through the windows and listen to Sokka's songs. In the middle on the night, nothing would comfort her more than to hear his voice out on the veranda calming one of their young children, chanting the legends of his people.

Suki knew it, even if he didn't, but Sokka had become a good father.

Now her small growing family sat together as she watched Koda and Sakari, listen in wonder to the fantastic fables and sagas they would tell the children. Their large dark blue eyes would gaze up into their parents' faces, eagerly awaiting the heroic adventures of the Avatar, or the witty undertakings of General Iroh the Wise, and so on.

"Daddy, tell us a story!"

"Alright. This one's about one of the bravest warriors I know."

"Who? The Avatar? Iroh?"

"Zuko?" Offered two year old Sakari, who pronounced the Fire Lord's name: Sicko.

Sokka chortled. "Nope. Not even close, this one's about….wait a second why didn't you mention me?"

Suki chuckled as she picked up their delicate, youngest child and encouraged her husband to continue.

"Alright, alright, this one's about an honorable and highly esteemed Kyoshi Warrior."

"You mean mom?"

Sokka nodded as he looked at his wife, "The Gods can't be with us every moment of the day, that's why they gave us mothers."

Suki smiled as she rocked little Sesi gently in her tender embrace.

In the back room, Chi'in tightly wound his copied parchments up and placed them in his case as he left the once catastrophic study an immaculate sanctum.

* * *

Song is from Songs for Teaching / Sara Jordon Publishing (Which can be found through 


	8. Had I been asleep?

**8 Years in the Future**  
**Chapter 2: _The Dreams of Heroes_  
Part 3: _Had I been asleep?_ (¼)  
**

The air was hot and thick in the small Earth Kingdom village.

There were only sixteen days left before the Fire Lord's Ball. The leaders of the world would all be demanding answers from Aang. Why wasn't he putting a stop to the fire rebels? Wasn't it the Avatar's duty to keep world peace?

What kind of answer would he give them? He had done his best, put down dozens of small rebel functions. And yet, the rebels were growing. And they were organized. They weren't your ordinary run of the mill thugs. Someone was planning something, and it was bigger than Aang could deduce on his own.

He swallowed another hot swig of the local _kuchikami no sake,_ and paid no attention to the bearded man who sat on the crumbling stone steps next to him.

"So, you're the Avatar, huh?"

Aang slurped another mouthful and wiped the drips from his chin. He didn't turn to the man.

"That's what they say."

"What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?

Aang mumbled under his breath, "Waiting for the world to end."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Say, have you heard those rumors from the Gifu village, north of here? About the flying people?"

Aang paused just as he was about to gulp down some more sake. He slowly turned toward the man.

"No. What do they say?"

"Well, some of them claim they've seen people flying in the distance near their mountains. They don't know what to think, but it's got them spooked."

"People can't fly."

"Can't you?"

"Yeah, but there aren't anymore Air benders."

"I guess not, it's just what I've been hearing is all."

The man turned silent and Aang went back to his drink. Flying people? That would be impossible. There were no more Airbenders. He was the last. There were no more.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to look.

* * *

The villagers of Gifu village gazed up into the sky as a colossal flying bison appeared. His massive size was frightening and the people backed up into their homes. Dust clouds billowed as he landed.

A tall, lanky young man dressed in yellows, jumped down from the creature. He held a wooden staff in one hand and he carried himself with confidence. He squinted his eyes as he noticed the timid people, standing behind posts, and wagons, or peering out of windows. Perhaps he shouldn't be as direct as he had originally planned.

One young teenage girl peeked out from behind a pillar not too far from his left. He turned toward her.

"Hello, my name is Aang. Is there somewhere I can buy supplies and maybe rest up a little?"

The girl's eyes widened when she realized he was addressing her. She shrunk back. Silently she lifted her hand, directing him northward. Aang frowned. There were not many places around the world where he received such a cold and distant welcome, even in the deepest corners of jungles and desserts, the natives knew of the avatar, and greeted him well. What had made these people so hesitant?

"Thank you. What's your name?"

In a soft, pale voice she uttered, "T-t-tevy."

"Thanks Tevy." He gestured toward the beast behind him. "Would you like to meet my bison? His name is Appa. He's friendly."

Tevy bit her lip. She glanced around and knew all the other villagers were watching her.

"A-alright."

She stepped out from behind the pillar, her arms wrapped around her sides.

"H-hello Appa."

Appa bellowed his deep throated response. Terrified, Tevy jumped and ran back.

Despite himself, Aang laughed.

"Don't worry. That's Appa's way of saying hello."

Tevy smiled, and then gasped as Momo jumped onto her shoulder.

"And that's Momo. I think he likes you."

Tevy giggled as Momo licked her ear. A few other children began approaching the Avatar as the adults shuffled ever slower toward the monk.

A teenage boy cleared his throat and asked, "Are you the Avatar?"

Aang turned toward the boy and was met with a face hovering between fear and hope. Behind the boy, more than 50 townsfolk seemed to hold the same expression. Surprised that he had drawn such a substantial crowd within a few minutes, Aang answered softly,

"Yes, I am."

Gasps and whispers came first. Then an old woman suddenly burst into tears as she grabbed at Aang's shirt. His head jerked back in surprise.

She was trying to tell him something but Aang couldn't understand her through the wailing, and the voices of the others in the crowd. A throng of people all attempted to speak to him at the same time. Men grabbed his shoulders, as women held onto his clothing, all of them vying for his individual attention. They pulled him and they pushed him. All were filled with intense emotions.

Aang looked back and forth between them, picking up words or phrases, but not understanding any of them. There were monsters, or was it evil spirits? There were children missing, he thought he heard one woman cry. They pressed in on him from all sides, unaware of their heat, and their pressure. They smothered him as they came to him for help.

He tried to calm them down, while inside himself he battled a terror of claustrophobia, and pushed back memories he had repressed for six years.

He would have been able to handle the people's shrieking cries, and pressing masses if it weren't for those cursed memories. They tore him down inside and weakened his mental stronghold. He fought them off as best he could, but they pushed through and they overtook him.

The people's voices turned into buzzing, and their bodies into blackness, as Aang felt himself collapse.

Shadows haunted his mind.

**_6 Years Ago…_**

_In a feverish, nauseating stupor, Aang gradually came back to consciousness. _

_He felt the hands before he heard the mob._

_They were harsh hands._

_They pinched and crushed him. Shoved, and scratched. Dozens of hands attempted to tug him in numerous directions._

"_What's going on?" He mumbled under his breath, it hurt his head to talk. He squinted his eyes open only to close them in the unkind glaring sunlight._

"_Get off him! Leave him be!"_

_It was Zuko's voice. He sounded angry._

_Aang opened his eyes in small slits and saw blurred shapes hovering above him backing away quickly. Zuko's face appeared._

_Aang, relieved at the appearance of his friend in such a hostile environment, attempted a smile toward the prince._

_But instead of acknowledging Aang's gratitude, Zuko grabbed his tattered collar. He was furious as he violently shook the boy._

"_What did you do Aang? What were you thinking?"_

_But to Aang, it sounded as though Zuko was on the verge of tears. Swiftly he sat up, now alert. His head throbbed. He felt the heavy, strong beat of his heart pause for a moment._

"_What? What happened?" He whispered as his breath rushed back to him._

_Zuko growled and pulled the boy up to his feet._

_It was only then that Aang realized the immense horde of people surrounding them. Hatred emanated from hundreds of Fire Nation citizens who shouted and cried, and waved their fists, sparks flying from their teeth. The things they said stung. The utter loathing and deep resentment and lust for revenge leaked from their eyes. _

"_He did this!"_

"_He's a monster!"_

"_He's not even human!"_

_Zuko gruffly pulled Aang along as they passed through a grim location dotted with ruins and debris. _

_Where were they?_

_With a tug from the prince, Aang followed him as they climbed up on top of a once familiar wall._

"_I know this, it's from your palace. What happened? I didn't…Did I?" Aang looked up into the older boy's face for answers and reassurance. Neither came. Zuko only looked sad for a moment before clearing his face of what he most likely considered weakness. _

_Aang looked at the land around him, now scarred, and crumbling. A disaster. It wasn't even this bad after the final battle with Ozai. The palace was decimated. And the people hobbled around, some carrying one another, others bandaging the wounded. Zuko stood to his full height and observed the host of people below him as he waited for their calumny cries to quiet._

_And then he spoke. His voice was sturdy, and confident, yet tinted with distress. He kept a firm grip on Aang's collar._

"_I know your pain. I know your anger. But this is neither the time nor the place for it. The events of today will be sorted out personally, I'll make sure of it, and justice will be satisfied. There are those who need you right now. Return to your homes and tend to your injured. That is all."_

_No one moved. But slowly, the once unruly horde began to pick themselves up and walk away. Aang admired Zuko's might and innate ability to lead his people._

_They clambered down the wrecked palace structure as Zuko finally let go of Aang. But he wasn't harsh._

"_They listen to you, Prince Zuko."_

"_I'm not a Prince, not anymore Avatar."_

_Aang stopped in mid step, and tripped, but Zuko gripped his arm and steadied him. Aang shook his head. _

"_The last thing I remember was that you were being…crowned. Crowned. You're the Fire Lord now!"_

"_Welcome back to land of the living. Do you remember what happened after that?"_

"_Afterwards? I think, I think I heard a voice." _

"_You heard a voice? What did it say?"_

"_It was threatening to kill you."_

"_To kill me? Who's voice was it?"_

"_I don't know. Zuko, did I… did I do all this?" _

_Zuko didn't look at him._

"_I hurt all these people?"_

"_I don't know what happened Aang. I intend to find out." Zuko paused, and Aang could tell that there was more he wanted to say. Zuko always had trouble putting his mind-set into words. "But, I trust you Aang."_

_Zuko looked up ahead to a field with tents strewn across it. And for the first time, Aang saw tears in the older boy's eyes._

"_Katara's resting up ahead. She was injured from the falling debris. That was why I was angry with you earlier. I'm sorry."_

_Aang shook his head, suddenly he was more infuriated with himself then he'd ever been. _

"_I can't believe it, what did I do? What happened? I hurt Katara? I swore to myself, that I'd…I'd…never again."_

"_She'll be fine, Aang."_

_The boys turned to see Iroh walking up to them._

_Zuko gripped the old man's upper arm in greeting. _

"_How is she?"_

"_Drowsy, but she is doing well." Then Iroh smiled. "She tried to get up to find you and Aang. I wouldn't let her, so she pushed me out to do the searching for her. I would hurry if I were you Zuko."_

_Aang stepped forward to follow, but Iroh held his shoulder._

"_Let him go to her."_

"_But…"_

_Zuko enter a tent as Aang's eyes lingered for a moment. The flap fluttered in the wind, giving him a glimpse within. Katara lay on a makeshift bed inside. Her face was pale, scratched, and bruised. But her eyes lit up when she saw Zuko. The wind settled and Aang could see no more._

_Iroh's voice brought him back. "Something serious has happened. We need to talk."_

"_I don't even remember what happened."_

"_Think back. You entered the Avatar State after Zuko was crowned."_

"_The Avatar State?"_

_Iroh nodded. "You appeared to have lost control. But you and I both know that appearances are not what they always seem to be. Someone's hand was in this."_

"_Are you saying someone manipulated the Avatar State? How is that even possible? Who would have done that?"_

_Iroh took a deep breath. "Azula.."_

(To be continued)


End file.
